Backseat of a Greyhound Bus
by Nor of Kiamo Ko
Summary: She lost everything she had... and got it back on a bus ride that would change her life forever. Hairspray. Brendacentric. Oneshot songfic, Backseat of a Greyhound Bus, by Sara Evans. Musicalverse.


**A/N: Hairspray? Don't own it. This song? Don't own it, either. (It belongs to Sara Evans, for those of you who want to look it up on iTunes.) I own exactly nothing, except this laptop. And, technically, it was a gift.**

**Backseat of a Greyhound Bus**

**By Nor of Kiamo Ko**

_She wore a dress with cherries on it_

_Goin' somewhere where she'd be wanted_

_A town this small_

_All they do is talk_

Brenda stared out the streaked, speckled window of the dirty bus as she thought numbly about what she was supposed to do with the rest of her life. She had snuck out of her house with a suitcase at three in the morning a couple of weeks ago, leaving a note for her parents that said only _Goodbye_. As if they'd care. As if they'd spoken to her at all in the past five months.

She examined her fingernails. _I need to paint these again…_

_No wedding ring, chipped fingernail polish_

_She always wished that she could go to college_

_But some dreams fade_

_They just slip away_

All her plans, so vibrant and visible once, had disappeared in one moment. She had been accepted at Maryland on a dance scholarship; well on her way to becoming Miss Hairspray (or at least a close second to Amber Von Tussle—she dimly hoped whoever had replaced her would kick her skinny blonde behind); the fantasy of every boy at Patterson Park High.

That had all changed with one slip. Her hands instinctively went to her belly as she mentally called Corny Collins every bad name she knew.

_She started to show_

_A few months ago_

_And she had to go_

_That's how she wound up_

_On the backseat of a Greyhound Bus_

_Head on down with the windows up_

_Staring at the rest of her life_

She looked down at the massive bump under her dress. _God, how could I be so stupid? _She glared down at her stomach for a while, until she felt the bus lurch to a stop to let more people on.

Without looking up, she knew that the passengers boarding the Greyhound were staring at her, judging her before they listened to a single word she had to say.

_It was an accident,_ she told each of them silently. _A stupid mistake that I'm paying for, with everything I have. _

Everyone in the Council had abandoned her after she left. And why wouldn't they? She was pregnant with a child that half-belonged to Corny Collins. She hadn't told anyone, but they all knew.

She sighed and looked out the window again. All of that was behind her now. It used to make her angry, but these days she didn't feel much anymore…

_She never thought this would be the place _

_Where she would find her saving grace_

_But she fell in love_

_She fell in love_

_On the backseat of a Greyhound Bus_

* * *

_The moon was full_

_The stars were smiling_

_God has a funny sense of timing_

_The baby came_

_On the Interstate_

It happened unbelievably fast: one minute, Brenda was reading a magazine she had picked up at the last bus station, and the next, there was a puddle around her feet. For a moment, she wasn't even sure what happened.

That didn't last long.

The woman next to her gasped and put an arm around her shoulders. "Honey, your water just broke!"

It took a second to sink in. "You mean… I'm having this baby?"

In the blink of an eye, someone had called an ambulance. She sat in the back of it, feeling like there was a buffalo trying to push its way out of her birth canal.

She screamed, but not entirely from pain. This was the first time she'd felt alive in _months._

_Somewhere between Jackson and Memphis_

_She finally found what she had been missing_

_She cried and laughed_

_While the red lights flashed_

_Sweet baby girl_

_She looked into_

_The face of a new _

_The face of a brand new world_

Three days later, she was standing at the top of the steps on the same bus that had taken her so far away from home. Now she was back in the same place she'd started... but a million things had changed.

"Grace," she whispered to the newborn baby in her arms. "We're home."

And they stepped off the bus together, into a world that neither of them were sure of yet... except for the fact that they had each other.

_On the backseat of a Greyhound Bus_

_Heart so full that it could bust_

_Staring at the rest of her life_

_She never thought this would be the place_

_Where she would find her saving grace _

_But she fell in love_

_She fell in love_

_On the backseat of a Greyhound Bus_

* * *

_Sweet baby girl_

_She found a brand new world_

_On the backseat of a Greyhound Bus_

_Heart so full that it could bust_

_Staring at the rest of her life_

_She never thought this would be the place_

_Where she would find her saving grace_

_But she fell in love_

_She fell in love_

_On the backseat of a Greyhound Bus_


End file.
